Without U
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: A cold, evil, heartless queen has only but one weakness: the letter U. To avoid defeat, she uses her dark powers to make every U, in every story book, vanish. This event caused the kingdom to fall into a great despair. For how could love survive in a world… Without U?


: : * _Without_ _**U**_ * : :

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, an evil queen lived in a shining castle. Although she was a powerful sorceress, she had but one weakness: the letter U. To be sure that she would never be defeated, she placed a powerful spell over the kingdom and made every U, in every story book, vanish. Never to be seen or read again._

_As the years passed, the kingdom fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For how could love s__**u**__rvive in a world…Without U?_

* * *

_**SORA**_ _**WASHED ON**_ to the sandy shores of Destiny Islands. A spell cast onto him, his memories of his past life were also washing away with him, s_btly fading into a sea of the Forgotten.

B_t, his heart was still strong as iron. Tho_gh his other memories were easily slipping away, he still co_ld remember the one who kept the key to his heart, the one he fell in love with so long ago.

His love for her in his heart was still b_rsting with light, with memories of her—no crafty spell co_ld ever weaken it. He was s_re of that.

B_t, alas, he was now trapped on this island with no chance of escape.

The brave soldier co_ldn't save her. He co_ldn't get to her. B_t he needed to.

For how co_ld he stand a day…_Witho_t Her?_

_I can't r_**u**_n to yo_**u**_r resc_**u**_e, my fairytale j_**u**_st can't come tr_**u**_e Witho_**u**_t _**U**… _Witho_**u**_t _**U**

_I can't thr_**u**_st, or to_**u**_ch the moon. Colors don't even have a h_**u**_e, Witho_**u**_t _**U**_… Witho_**u**_t _**U**_…_

_**KAIRI LOOKED ARO_ND**_ the d_sty room she was locked in. Her face covered in dirt, sweat, and salty tears from all of the cleaning she had done the previo_s day, which was only a few of ho_rs ago. Her witch of a q_een Maleficent forcing her to stay here, forbidding her from ever seeing her love again.

"Kairi, time for yo_ to begin yo_r daily chores. Come now, dear."

The piercing so_nd of the metal shackles of the lock loosening was a terrible so_nd like no other. Kairi wobbled _p to her feet and d_sted herself off, walking towards a tall, dark fig_re, extreme fatig_e hitting her like a p_nch to the face—which she wasn't far from getting if she didn't h_rry.

And she did try to h_rry, b_t she was lagging today. She co_ld not bear the tho_ght of what Sora, her love, m_st be going thro_gh beca_se of the sinister q_een. Her worth ethic had completely withered away.

For how co_ld she have the will to keep going on…_Witho_t Him?_

_I can't scr_**u**_b or h_**u**_m a song, there's no mo_**u**_se to sing along Witho_**u**_t _**U**

_There's no p_**u**_mpkin in this d_**u**_mp. I can't wear those fierce glass p_**u**_mps Witho_**u**_t _**U**_…_

_Without__** U**…  
_

_**AQ_A VENT_RED THRO_GH**_ the Deep J_ngle, swift and q_iet as a river's breeze, caref_l not to harm not even a speck of life—from the tallest of branches, to the fiercest of jag_ars, to the yo_ngest of birds—she'd never h_rt anything other than what she tr_ly needed. She cherished life in all shapes and sizes. Even her name is a so_rce of ab_ndance for life.

The bl_e-haired native _sed to be s_ch an independent woman, standing alone in this j_ngle, s_rviving only by herself, the animals and plants satisfying her need for love.

B_t then she met him.

She met a man who was also strong-willed, and cared for life in s_ch ways he himself co_ldn't even explain. Even his name meant earth. He was the man she fell in love with and that she wo_ld stay in love with _ntil the end of time.

B_t then he left. Some type of evil witchcraft made him disappear forever.

Now, she was left alone in this j_ngle that is now too big for j_st one person, _nlike how she once tho_ght it wasn't.

She co_ldn't h_nt properly. Her feet always got to heavy, carrying the b_rdens of her heart, and she always scared away the animals. She event_ally gave _p on living.

For how co_ld she keep end_ring _ntil the next day…_Witho_t Him?_

_I can't r_**u**_n, I can't j_**u**_mp…_

_My heart won't beat with a th_**u**_mp Witho_**u**_t _**U**_… Witho_**u**_t _**U**_…_

_**TERRA TRIED TO**_ smash the black walls of the Dark Barrier he was in, to which no avail. He had gotten trapped in here, and co_ldn't escape.

That evil q_een Maleficent was tearing relationships filled with strong love apart.

He tried to protect his Native Princess Aq_a and hoped that by sacrificing his life and fighting her, it wo_ld show that their love was stronger than any kind of spell a witch co_ld cast.

B_t the q_een was c_nning.

She somehow managed to harness the small Darkness in his heart, and increase the amo_nts tenfold, _ntil his own Darkness swallowed him _p and trapped him here inside the Dark Realm.

B_t, even tho_gh he wanted to get o_t so badly, he always felt depressed and nostalgic. The Darkness was making him feel this way, beca_se he kept denying embracing it. And, tho_gh this action is very _ncharacteristic of him, he allowed it too. He allowed the darkness to fill his heart with grief. He started to not care abo_t what happened to him.

For how co_ld his emotional state stay hydrated witho_t his water? _Witho_t Her?_

_I can't q_**u**_it now, j_**u**_st can't stop._

_B_**u**_t I can't escape from any va_**u**_lt Witho_**u**_t _**U**_…_

_Without __**U**__…_

_**XION ATTEMPTED TO **_t_ne the piano, b_t when she played it, all the notes still came o_t wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she co_ld never do it right. At least, not witho_t the man who ta_ght her how, yet still had to g_ide her thro_gh it every time.

She co_ldn't believe that he was gone.

Once the evil q_een forcefully took him away, she was enslaved to give the q_een entertainment whenever she req_ested. Today was Maleficent's son Rik_'s birthday, and she had to play for him the whole night. She gave Xion one day to practice the sheet m_sic that was given to her.

Xion hated the m_sic tho_gh.

S_re, it was a bea_tif_l piece made by the great composer Mickey, b_t something abo_t the m_sic didn't sit right with her heart. It didn't resonate an enchanting bea_ty like other songs _s_ally do.

At first she tho_ght that it was her lack of basic n_trition, and how she had to find leftovers and cr_mbs in order to eat.

Then she began to think it was j_st the piano itself. Maybe it was fairly old and needed to have a t_ne _p.

B_t then she slowly began to realize who ta_ght her how to play the piano in the first place, and why she agreed to learn.

She then knew why nothing so_nded right.

No, it wasn't her lack of food. No, it wasn't the piano.

It was the absence of her love.

For how co_ld anything be m_sic to her ears…_Witho_t Him?_

_No more cr_**u**_mbs, I can't be fo_**u**_nd._

_There's no m_**u**_sic, there's no so_**u**_nd Witho_**u**_t _**U**!

_**ROXAS' VOICE **_**CRACKED **as he tried to sing a note.

His voice so_nded terrible.

He wished Xion were here in his cell to play a note and make s_re if he was singing in the right key or not. Or, at least so he co_ld hold her.

He felt so cramped in this small, iron cage. The m_lti-talented m_sician, whose once most prized possession was his hands, was bo_nd by his wrists.

Forever to be imprisoned by these chains.

B_t he didn't care. All he wanted to do was see his bea_ty again. Nothing else, not even his physical well-being, mattered. God knows what that evil sorceress was p_tting Xion thro_gh.

He always tried to break the chains, and he was probably strong eno_gh to work his way o_t of normal binds, b_t these ones reeked of Darkness. No matter how m_ch he twisted, p_lled, p_shed, hit, or scraped the chains, they never broke.

The final time he tried to p_ll his hands from the chains, he broke one of his wrists.

It h_rt so much. It almost matched the pain of his weeping heart.

All he co_ld do then was sing. B_t he co_ldn't even do that right, so he stopped.

For how co_ld he have any motivation to do anything else…_Witho_t Her?_

_I can't land my ro_**u**_nd off t_**u**_ck._

_My fairytale j_**u**_st freakin' S_**U**_CKS Witho_**u**_t _**YOU**_!_

_Without __**U**_...

* * *

**_Though all the faith in each one's heart was weary without their other,_**

**_If a memory, an important one, be shared between the two lovers_**

**_Then the spell shall be shattered, be shredded to more than one piece._**

**_Its effect will stop, the curse shall cease._**

* * *

_**SORA**_ began to think of his first kiss with  
_**KAIRI**_:  
She remembered how it was sweet, slow, and filled with the taste of the Paopou Fruit  
they had just shared prior to it.

And suddenly, Sora found himself with Kairi in a kitchen, embracing her tightly.  
_**O**_U_**R**__  
destinies will be entwined forever…_

_**AQUA**_ began to recall the memory of the first time she kissed  
_**TERRA**_:  
He thought of how rough, wet, and warm it was, despite being outside in a thunderstorm.

The darkness clouded over Terra's vision began to subside and he realized that Aqua was smiling, sitting in his lap.  
_**O**_U_**R  
**__destinies together have an unbreakable connection._

_**XION **_remembered the first time she shared her first kiss with  
_**ROXAS**_:  
He thought of how it was a small, chaste one. And as soon as it happened, they had stopped. But the lingering sensation of sea-salt ice cream on their lips had lasted forever.

Before he knew it, the shackles on his hands were gone and he was sitting next to Xion in a room, playing a duet on the grand piano in front of them._**  
O**_U_**R**_  
_destinies will never be forgotten._

_*…If Tr_u_e Love's _**K****i****s****s**_ Can Break This C_u_rse, We'll Find A Way To Make It Work Witho_u_t _U_…*_

* * *

_**So, on that fateful night, during an early hour,**_

_**The power of their love overcame Maleficent's love of power.**_

_**And though the letter U was never amongst any kiss**_

_**The k i **_s s_** always brings the missing U**_s_** together with an **_S_**.**_

_**The contradiction was a great mistake on Maleficent's part**_

_**For she should've seen the flaw in her plans from the start.**_

_**So, she was defeated, it was the end of her chapter.**_

_**The kingdom was restored, and they lived happily ever after**_**.**

**The End**

* * *

_**This story was based off of Without U by todrickhall (on YouTube).**_

_**I only slightly tweaked some of the words (the italicized words, not the bold and italicized poems, I take credit for those) so I could make it fit the story a little better.**_

**A/N: Sooo... I made this just today because I love this song and I've always liked classical fairytale stories.^^**

**And, because I wanted to have one last update before I started school again. :D**

**Did you guys enjoy it? (*cough* IhopeIdidn'tmisseditingoutanyUs *cough*) (*cough* *cough* *cough* IfIdidpleasetellme *cough*)**

**Thanks for reading this ONE-SHOT, Fireflies! Please review and support. Oh, yeah, and stay strong!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
